Star Wars: Rebirth
by Angelo Lakey
Summary: Enter Rek Finch.Rebel Infiltrator.Expert Marksman.Clone...Jedi?He entered feet first unto a watery hell,came up a shell of a man.AU involving a couple OC characters during the plight of the rebellion.Rated K  for now,soon T. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Contact

**2 ABY**

**Location:**_**Twitchy Twi'lek**_**, travelling through hyperspace to the Aquella System in the Senex Sector**

**Alliance Special Forces 5****th**** Regiment's Hawk-bat Squadron's naval fleet**

"Major Stryker, your squadron is one of the Alliance's Special Forces best Infiltrator unit," the women in white stated.

"Thank you Mon Mothma" Major Stryker said as he accepted her compliment. "So what're the details on this mission to Aquella?"

"Your squadron is to engage the enemy long enough for a squad to extract a group of cloners from a heavily guarded Imperial Bunker".

"Cloners?" he asked. "What use would we have of them"?

"These cloners are led by a man named Kanta," she stated. "Kanta happened to be trained by Kaminoan cloners in the art of cloning".

Mon Mothma then enabled a cornucopia of images to appear around the holoimage of her. "Two months ago he agreed to join the Alliance, but it seemed our transmission was intercepted by Imperial command". "Him and his crew were captured and sent to Aquella to clone a special squadron of Imperial Special Forces". Images of Kanta and his crew's shuttle being captured replace the images of Kanta and his crew. "So, what equipment are we going in with," Stryker's second-in-command Kosunna asked.

"We intercepted a mercenary's shipment of GTU powered armor," she replied. "We have supplied you with a battalions worth of AV-1a Assault, AV-1c Combat, and AV-1s Scout armor". Images of the armor types took the place of the previous images and the Major quickly looked them over.

"I can understand the AV-1s scout armor for the ghosts, but what's the other armor for" Stryker asked.

"A contingent of 1st regiment SpecForce Marines and 6th regiment HWS troops have been assigned to assist you on the space attack". "HWS troops will board their cruisers wearing AV-1a armor and the SpecForce Marines will board their Star Destroyers wearing AV-1c, while your Infiltrators will perform a High Orbit Precision Entry, using your Acclamator's H.O.P.E. pods wearing the AV-1s armor."

The Major then sent an invoice of details on the mission to all his Infiltrators. "I guess we'll prepare for battle then". "We're counting on you Major to get this mission finished," Mon Mothma said. "May the Force be with you". And with that the holoimage of Mon Mothma had dispersed.

**Location: **_**Twitchy Twi'lek**_**, Briefing station-05**

_Clinch_, went the AV-1s' shin guard. The Infiltrators had all suited up and began to make their way to the ship's pod bay. "Hey Flynn, when do we launch" an Infiltrator asked. "Kosunna said we'd be exiting hyperspace in 15 minutes," "Will you and Tech get your act together and get in your pods" the commanding officer shouted. "Yes sir," Flynn and Tech said in unison. "All right, listen up ladies," the CO shouted. "We'll be performing a hot, high drop insertion on the planet Aquella, our DZ (drop zone) shall be crawling with snowmen for sure". The CO then went over there mission details again. "Luckily we've been given a boomer from our boys at 6th regiment, so while we're getting Kanta and his people out, he'll be rigging the bunker's support beams to blow".

"Ma'am, you can take over now" he said. In walked second-in-command Kosunna. "Thank you Sergeant Reed," she said. "Now, we've been given new comms and equipment for this mission". "These new comms function like video transmitters, but are mounted to your wrist", she said as she began to pass out the PAC20 comlinks. "They allow for hands-free usage, meaning you won't be making yourself a target using them". The Infiltrator squad then attached the comlink to their vambraces. "All right, now that that's done, let's get down to business," Reed said. "When we drop we'll be freefalling alongside debris from the enemy ships". As Staff Sergeant Reed stated this there was a massive uproar from the Infiltrators. "Yes, I know that it seems risky, but we can pull it off," he reassured them. "If your pod starts to overheat, bail out and activate your Microweight. Reed then began to pass out the Microweight packs. The squad then began to attach the packs to each other's back. "When we're down there I don't want any heroics," he said with a strict look on his face. "We get in and we get out, I don't want to have to put in my after-battle report that we had to shuttle our dead". "I want this to be a smooth operation". As Reed finished his sentence alarms blared as they exit hyperspace. "All hands on deck," Major Stryker said over the comms. "We've exited hyperspace and are about to engage the enemy". "Rocket jockeys man your X-wings; Infiltrator squad 1, prepare for H.O.P.E. drop in t-minus 30 seconds". The ship seemed to be in a surge of chaos as troopers and pilots scrambled to their stations. "All right team, we're live," Reed shouted. The Infiltrators then entered the small H.O.P.E. pods and waited. As they waited to be launched Staff Sergeant Reed began to count the time till launch. 25...24…23…22…21. It seemed like an eternity till they heard Kosunna shout "Hawk-Bats are go!" and with that all 9 pods shout out of the Acclamator's hidden pod doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enter Aquella

**Location: H.O.P.E. pods, entering Aquella's atmosphere**

"STAY FROSTY" Reed shouted into their comms. It was the same as any other H.O.P.E. drop for the Hawk-Bat infiltrator squad, the difference being they used falling debris as cover. For some this was traumatizing, for others it was peaceful, but deep down they all wanted it to be just a normal drop from a troop transport. If most of them knew they would be using debris as cover they wouldn't have signed up for H-B squad-Ø1. "H-B squad-Ø1, sound off," Reed shouted. Then one by one they shouted their call sign into the comms. "H-B leader, standing by"," H-B 01,standing by"," H-B 02,standing by"," H-B 03,standing by"," H-B 04,standing by", "H-B 05,standing by", "H-B 06,standing by"," H-B 07,standing by"," H-B 08 standing by", "and H-B Boomer, standing by". "All right ladies, open your pods on my mark". It seemed like time had slowed as the members of H-B squad-Ø1 waited for H-B leader's mark. Then it all seemed to rush by when they heard in his Corellian accent, "MARK".

"Major, H-B squad-Ø1 has just opened the hushed caskets," a scan-com operator shouted. "Good, tell Admiral Jenks that they have deployed and he can commence his attack on the cruisers" Major Stryker said. The scan-com operator then typed in some buttons and turned to the Major and gave him a confirming nod. "Captain Anduly, concentrate your X-wings firepower on the TIE fighters, leave the star destroyers and cruisers to the 1st and 6th regiment boys".

**Location: **_**Lucky Lady**_**, orbiting Aquella**

"Admiral, Major Stryker has given us the okay-signal to attack the cruisers" a SpecForce officer said. "All right, Lieutenant Carter, commence the attack on the cruisers". "Aye, aye sir" Lt. Carter said. He then put on the helmet to his AV-1a armor and grabbed hold to an X-wing's s-coil. "Launch," he shouted. With that the squadron of X-wings shot out of the Venator-class cruiser and rushed for the Imperial's Gladiator-class Star Destroyers. When they were in close range Lt. Carter and his men let go of the s-coils and began their decent to the ships exterior.

"Reed, I'm burning up," H-B 01 shouted. "Hold on kid," Reed said as he directed his dive towards H-B 01. "Reed, permission for H-B's 06-08 to branch off towards the west wing," Rek (H-B 06) asked. "Permission granted, good luck boys". The three infiltrators then twirled toward the west wing and deployed their Microweights. _Fwoosh_, went the microweight gliders as they were immediately hit with turbulence. "H-B Boomer, aims for the water around the bunker, then continue as planned" Reed said. "Yes sir", H-B Boomer replied. "H-B's 01-02, you're with me". "H-B's 03-05, go for the bunkers landing pad, I don't want to see one aircraft".

"Lt, we've got Zero-G toy soldiers" a 6th regiment trooper shouted. "Engaging the enemy". The troopers of the 6th Regiment Heavy Weapons Specialist then engaged the light spacetroopers. "Corporal, cover our tails," the Lt. shouted as he grappled with a spacetrooper. "We're going in". Lt. Carter then bashed open the spacetrooper's helmet and watched as he floated away, suffocating.

"Jentha, take down those black-hats," Rek (H-B 06) shouted. "Reece, breach that barrack". With a nod H-B 07 got up from his cover and ran clear through the enemy's line of fire and took cover behind a stack of crates. He then broke from cover and began to bypass the terminal to the main barrack door. He ripped the access panel off of the wall and plucked two different wires from their base. "Cross the white wire to the red base and the red wire to the white base" he said as he finished his job. When he finished he turned to his brother Rek and gave him the all clear signal.

"All right, Jentha fall back to the barrack door," Rek said as he grabbed his KX-80 blaster rifle. Jentha then emptied her KX-60's last round into one more Storm Commando before getting up and falling on H-B 06's position. "Reece, clear the barrack and flank the enemy" Rek ordered. He nodded in agreement and tossed Jentha (H-B 08) a tibanna pack and opened the door to the barrack.

"Major, Major Swift's 1st regiment naval fleet has just exited hyperspace on the opposite side of the planet" a scan-com operator said. Major Stryker then turned from the main viewport and walked over to the mid-aged operator. Without showing a hint of worry he asked him, "How long till they reach our side". "Around 10 minute's sir" the operator replied in quick succession. "Well, tell Captain Anduly's group to split up and have one half rendezvous with Major Swift's men and the rest concentrate their fire on those Star Destroyers". "Yes sir". The Major then went back to watching the battle from the main viewport. He then whispered to himself, "Let's hope we can end this blight".

Reece and Jentha then opened the opposite door to the barrack and opened fire on the surprised Storm Commandos. When they were all finished Reece's brother, Rek, then joined them. "Let's find these cloners and finish this mission," he said with a triumphant grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Location: Imperial Bunker Delta-9's landing pad, Aquella

"Tech, set those charges in the turbines of those Sentinel-class shuttles and on the underside of those TIE fighters" Flynn (H-B 03) said.

Tech then rushed to the shuttles and reached into his pack and withdrew 12 detonite charges. He then went to the first shuttle and placed a charge within the exhaust turbines and activated it. One by one, he set the charges and began to rig them up to his detonator. "All the charges are active Flynn" Tech shouted.

"Good, Jiece check your datapad to see where Reed and the others are" Flynn ordered. Tech then ran back to cover next to Flynn and Jiece (H-B 05). "Reed, Brice, and your sis are engaging the enemy near the Medbay," Jiece said as he read the datapad. "Rek, Reece, and Jentha have passed the Barracks and are getting close to the primary target and his group". Flynn then un-slung his EE3 blaster and made sure it had a fresh tibanna pack in it. "Check your gear," he said as he checked his SSK-7. "I don't want to hear any of your weapons jamming if we're in a firefight". The others then did as Flynn said. "Flynn, I don't know why you use Mercenary weapons," Tech said, "they're far more likely to jam". Flynn then stuck his SSK-7 back into its holster and picked up his EE3. "That may be so, but they have more stopping power and that's what counts".

"Deelah," Kanta shouted, "get those genetic samples into that lockbox". The blue Twi'lek woman than grabbed two vials, one read Fay on the side. The other read Sia-Lan. "Kanta" Deelah said in her Nar Shadda/Twi'lek accent. "Wen're thos Rebel 'mandos going to be here". The doctor tapped some keys on his computer and grabbed a black bag. "Once you get those samples in the lockbox put them into my magical murder bag". He then put the bag next to Deelah and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks dawlface". He then ran back to his genetics team. **E Chu ta**, she thought. **Wen will he stop treatin me like an escort and mor like the ABH assistant I am**. She then grabbed the rest of the samples out of a cold freezer and then put them into a datapad-sized lockbox.

"Contact" Reed shouted as a swarm of Storm Commandos rushed him. H-B 01(Fallon) then unloaded her rotary blaster cannon into the commandos. H-B 02 finished patching up a wound reed had received and shouted, "When're the rest of the squad going to get here". As if on cue H-B's 03-05 ran around a corner joining Reed, Brice, and Fallon. "Sis" Flynn said as he ran to Fallon. "Flynn, help me provide covering fire", she replied.

"Jentha, help me provide covering fire" Rek shouted as troops rushed on their position. Reece had pounded away slicing the lab's door controls. "Almost got it", he shouted. Rek had slammed a new tibanna pack into his KX-80 when a commando rushed at him. Before he could think he saw a combat knife enter the commando's chest and watched him drop to the ground. He turned to see his brother holding an assortment of foreign throwing knives. "Get in" he shouted. The trio then piled into the front disinfectant room. Reece then closed the doors and triple bypassed the locking mechanism to the door. "That otta hold them for a while" he said. The room then activated disinfecting the trio. The room's other door than opened and a man stood in the door frame. "Hello, my name is Kanta Crixler" the man said, "and I believe you are here to get me and my team out of here".


End file.
